


When I Grow Up

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [20]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, High School Student Eren Yeager, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. What do they want to be in the future?
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	When I Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Twentieth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**When I Grow Up**

* * *

_October 25, 1995_

One clear Wednesday at Young Futures Preschool on the Upper East Side of New York City.

Miss Knight, the students' teacher asked the children what they wanted to be when they grow up.

Most of them gave the usual answers that we hear. Doctors, nurses, firefighters, police officers, etc. 

Some of the kids went ahead and said that they wanted to be supernatural. Superheroes, witches, vampires, etc.

Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate however had very different answers.

* * *

Nathaniel Archibald told the class that he was going to be a soccer player when he grows up. Clutching his white and black colored soccer ball in his hands, he stood up and did some simple tricks he learned from his father. Earning a round of applause with Serena being the loudest one, Nate smiled brightly as he took his seat clearly satisfied.

From all the shows and films she has watched on television, Serena van der Woodsen declared that she was going to be a movie star. Getting a few oohs from her fellow students. Miss Knight encouraged Serena that with her lively personality and charming looks she would be a wonderful star.

Standing up, Blair Waldorf announced that when she grows up, she will become a princess. She explained that while waiting in her room, a prince will find her and will whisk her away to his castle to marry her. She resumed her speech saying that after their royal wedding, they will have a bunch of royal babies and will all live happily ever after. With that Blair smiled haughtily and took her seat. She didn't notice the way Chuck dejectedly looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

Finally it was Chuck's turn. Shaking off his discouragement, he proclaimed that he wanted to be a pilot when he grows up. Miss Knight asked him what was his reason for that dream. Chuck thought about it for a moment before he told the whole room the cause for his desire. He then said that he wanted to be a pilot because his daddy has to fly a lot to other countries. Chuck uttered that he wanted to be the one to fly his daddy's jet so he could be with him more. His statement made Blair hold his hand causing Chuck to look over at her as they gave each other sweet smiles. Miss Knight smiled at the little boy softly and nodded, reminding herself to make a quick call to his father. 

These four kids didn't know that what the future holds for them is quite a very different one.


End file.
